


Let’s start again. We got off the wrong foot. (There’s so many other foots and graves we can dance on together.)

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy Jackson, M/M, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, author will continue to die on her hill of Percy being bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Something in Luke was threatening to snap.“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” the intruder admitted. “My name is Percy.” He didn’t give his last name, Luke couldn’t help but pick up on. In itself it wasn’t that odd but Luke was the head of the Hermes Cabin. He had seen a good many kids whose relationship with the mortal side of their family was complicated for one reason or another. Luke couldn’t help but wonder if it was that or because Percy knew names had power.“I’m your neighbor.” Percy continued and still he stayed where he was and made no sudden movement.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: Tumblr requests. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Let’s start again. We got off the wrong foot. (There’s so many other foots and graves we can dance on together.)

There’s recognization in his eyes is the only thing Luke was able to process before an elbow slammed into him. His grip on the stranger’s throat was gone as he stumbled back and then there was a brief flare of pain. The contents of the table Luke bumped into shudder and the stranger stayed where he was instead of following through with his attack. 

Somehow that’s more unnerving than him continuing the fight, Luke found. 

“...You’re Luke,” the intruder with green eyes named and Luke’s nails dug into the wood of the edge of the table as he waited. Questions bubbled up inside of Luke but he would not let them spill over until he knew more (Luke couldn’t screw up when he was just this close after so many years); he was going to let the dark haired stranger speak to see how much he knew instead of- 

The thought is cut off as the stranger raised his hand. The action was deliberately slow so not to startle Luke. When it was finally brought up into the air he didn’t do anything but his hand side to side. 

He was waving as if they old friends or maybe even acquaintances that didn’t truly know one and another but it was polite to acknowledge each other. They weren’t this. They were the very opposite of this because this person who looked around his age had broken into mom’s home-

Something in Luke was threatening to snap. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” the intruder admitted. “My name is Percy.” He didn’t give his last name, Luke couldn’t help but pick up on. In itself it wasn’t that odd but Luke was the head of the Hermes Cabin. He had seen a good many kids whose relationship with the mortal side of their family was complicated for one reason or another. Luke couldn’t help but wonder if it was that or because Percy knew names had power. 

“I’m your neighbor.” Percy continued and still he stayed where he was and made no sudden movement. 

Finally Luke spoke, finally he popped one of the questions that were threatening to overflow inside of him. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

Percy didn’t look at all insulted at the accusation. “My mom she’s...” he trailed off, his lips dipped into a frown before he forced himself to continue. “She’s alone and so was your mom. I moved in next door and I guess why I kept coming around instead of declining the invites is because I would want someone to look after my mom when I couldn’t.” Slowly Percy brought his shoulder upwards to shrug. “Plus someone has to make sure she doesn’t burn her house down.” 

There wasn’t an insult there or even something akin to being snide in his tone. Percy sounded genuine - like he was being honest that he loved his own mom and wanted to keep an eye on Luke’s - and slowly, like a cat having to be pried off, Luke relaxed his grip on the table, his nails no longer digging into the wood.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so om tumblr I made a post saying I was open to dark Percy prompts: send a character and a single word to my inbox and I’ll write it. I received Luke for one the prompts and the fill (the fills in general) are meant to be much shorter than this but *shrugs* I wanted to play around with the idea.


End file.
